Hidden Agendas
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: Miroku meets Kagome and his ideas of a relationship with her are ruined when Inuyasha forces him into a bet. After she finds out then gives him a secret of her own, they hate each other but when trouble comes, can they learn to trust each other?
1. The Meeting

**AN**: You're all a bunch of poopy heads, I swear…

Juicy: That's exactly why you got such a small amount of reviews

Inu-chan:_ grins_ Your stupid insults for one…

J-Boi: Heh…

HnA:_ glare_ Aw forget you all! Just because **I** was actually hoping that I'd get more than just four dinky ol' reviews you three make fun of me

Inu-chan: That wasn't why

Juicy: I thought that was clear enough for you in those lines up there

J-Boi: In other words: It's your sucky insults. It gives us too many openings to make fun of you

HnA: _has absolutely nothing to say to her so-called muses_

Juicy:You're insults still suck…

HnA: ARGH!!!

---

_Hidden Agendas  
By Hentai No Ai  
The Meeting _

_---_

"Whoo hoo! Yeah! Go me! Who is the bomb?!" A seventeen year old yelled while walking down the street. "That's right! Say it loud!"

"How is it even possible we are related?" The yelling teen's older yet somehow identical sister asked herself.

"Well, for one we have the same parents," She stopped scaring off the rest of the population to answer her sister's rhetorical question. "That just might be a factor in the whole sibling thing, Kikyo."

"Shut up, Kagome."

"No, I'd rather continue celebrating." She let out another round of'Whoo's this time bumping poor harassed pedestrians with her hips.

"Kagome will you stop already?" Kikyo looked around trying to make sure no she knew saw her with her lunatic of a sister. She waited until she stopped her insane laughter to ask, "What are you celebrating anyway?"

"The fact that I'm _finally_ going to meet this mystery man of yours! Do you know how long I've been waiting for a chance like this?" Kikyo watched as her sisters eyes seemed to glaze over in a moment of happiness she was determined to break.

"If you even think for one second that you'll be able to steal Inuyasha away from me I'll kill you."

"Considering the fact you keep talking about him like he's the super cutest most wonderful guy you've ever met in your life I would never, dear sister, **never** in my life try to steal him away from you."

"Good," Kikyo grinned at her sister. "Now that we've got that established let's-"

"And if you seriously think I'd go after any guy who can be described as _super_ sweet and _super _cute' you've lost your mind."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister, "When did I ever say he was 'super' anything?"

"You didn't," Kagome said with a smile. "But you never interrupted me when I said he was."

"But he is... super." Kikyo said happily.

"That is **exactly** you will never have to worry about me trying to steal your super boyfriend."

Kikyo rolledher eyes and pushed her sister towards her car. When they got in, Kikyo asked Kagome, "Sure you want to come?"

"Of course I want to come! Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Because Inuyasha's friends are all older than you, guys, act completely idiotic when they see a girl, of the male species, immature, boys..."

"Is there a reason why you keep bring up that they're of the opposite sex?"

"Yeah, you've got the worst experience with guys."

"Every relationship I've been has started and ended peacefu-"

Hojo." Kikyo saw her sister cringe as she continued driving toward her old home.

"That doesn't cou-"

"Yes, it does."

Kagome glared at her sister before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Just for that, you have to get out here!" Kikyo pressed the button for the doors to unlock and another button and another and suddenly Kagome found herself a foot or two away from the shrine steps while her sister sped away waving her arm out the window.

Kagome had to figure out a way to get a car like that when she was older...

---

"What took you so long?!" Kagome yelled at her sister as she got into the car.

"Nothing," Kikyo looked at Kagome for a second and then turned back to start the car and drive off.

"You're not even going to say sorry for having me waiting for hours and hours?!"

"Well," Kikyo rolled her eyes over in Kagome's direction and back when the traffic light she stopped at turned green. "Since you don't believe in listening to details, you really don't deserve an apology."

"Exactly what details are you talking about?"

"The ones that said, I'd come get you at six," Kikyo flicked a finger on the clock on the dash, it's green digital glare read 5:43.

"Well it's still not six..." Kagome mumbled as she stared out the window

And the other tiny detail that this party we're going to is a costume party."

"You never said that!"

"So, you gonna be the idiot that didn't pay attention to what her sister had to say?"

"Nah, too cliche..."

Kagome looked at her black jeans and black blouse then pulled on the black scrunchy in her hair. She threw it in the back and pulled open the thingy thats like a drawer on the passenger side which the author cannot remember the name of at the moment and pulled out a tube of lipstick, put some on, threw it back in and opened a few buttons on her shirt. She bent over and pulled of her white sneakers and slipped on a pair of high-heeled black boots.

"Now, I'm a sexy vixen."

"Where did those shoes come from?" Kikyo had been watching the little transformation out the corner of her eye.

"Didn't you see me come in the car with it?" Kagome pulled the bag that carried her boots out from under the seat. "It's called a plastic bag!" Kagome threw it in her sisters face, causing Kikyo to swerve and nearly run into several oncoming cars.When she finally got the bag off her face she glared at Kagome.

"Oops..."

---

"Exactly why do I have to go to this party?" A 20 year old stood watching his friend intently when he heard a growl in response to his question.

"Because Kikyo told me to invite you, that's why."

"But I can also decline, she told you to invite me," He grinned athis friend. "And only that."

"You better take that ugly smile off your face, Miroku. I'm not one of your stupid fan girls."

"Thank kami-sama for that," he scratched his head giving his frienda large grin. "You would be the ugliest one byfar, Inuyasha."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Houshi." Inuyasha glared for a moment while cracking his knuckles.

"No need for threats, why do you want me to come so badly anyway?"

"I don't it's Kikyo," He rolled his eyes while smiling at the thought of his kind-hearted girlfriend. "She thinks you need someone."

"Probably so she can get rid of all those fantasies."

Before Miroku could blink, Inuyasha was about an inch away from his face with his claws pressing uncomfortably against his neck.

"You had better be talking about some other Kikyo you know." Inuyasha growled _out._

"I am!" Inuyasha let go of Miroku, letting him fall to ground in a pale mess.

"Good."

---

"Wow, who lives here?" Kagome stared at the large house in front of her with wide eyes. There were a lot of cars in the driveway and on the street but Kikyo found a way to drive up and park in the garage.

"Well considering I told you the party's going to be at Inuyasha's house, you can have a small idea."

"Oh, so this is one of those rented mansions?"

"Kagome stop being so annoying."

"No, it's too much fun."

By now they'd gotten out of the garage and were trying to get through the corwd of people in the house.

"Kagome, go over by that couch and I'll bring Inuyasha so you two can meet."

When she turned to tell her sister she'd rather stick with her, Kagome discovered Kikyo had slipped away from her so she headed to the couch which was occupied by a man dressed a monk with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

She plopped down and nearly jumped out of her skin when she started sinking down. The guy next to her grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You can only sit on these two cushions," He gestured to the one he was just sitting on the one next to it.

"Oh," She sat down next to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He gave her a smile before asking, "What's your name?"

"Kagome," She said with a sweet smile.

---

Kikyo's sister looked like her twin, except perkier. And Miroku wasn't just thinkingabout her personality.

"I'm Miroku, you're Kikyo's sister aren't you?"

Kagome nodded and thought his name sounded familiar but didn't feel like thinking about it.

She started listening to the music, it was in the middle of a somewhat old song.

_Looking good plenty tight  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Really thick like I like it  
Tell me  
is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me_

Kagome still liked the song. She closed her eyes and nodded softly with the music.

_In those jeans  
Looking good plenty tight  
Is there any more room for me  
In those jeans_

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt something on her leg and when she thought she heard some say, "Is there any more room?"

She looked at Miroku, he was staring at all the dancing people with a somewhat bored look on his face.

She closed her eyes again, falling into the rhythm of the song.

_Got on my ride seen you from a far_  
_And I couldn't stop myself from looking hard  
You wore these jeans  
Girl you wore these jeans and you  
Made a thug wanna cry something terrible  
I had to have, have you for myself baby  
You don't know  
what those jeans do to me  
Make me wanna get down on one knee  
You got that thunder  
And it only makes me wonder how it feels  
To get up in those jeans  
Oh those jeans_

Kagome's eyes flew open when she she felt something on the side of her leg. She glanced at Miroku again, who was now staring at her like she'd gone insane, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," She muttered barely audible over Ginuwine's voice.

_You are the bomb  
Girl you tight to death  
I don't know the words to say to you  
All that i know, baby all i know isthat  
I'm loving what I see and I'm feeling you  
I wanna know, all I wanna know is if  
I could have what's up in thosejeans  
Baby can I have what's up in those jeans  
Don't get alarmed cause I don't mean no harm  
But I love the way you  
wear those jeans  
Levis, Prada, BabyPhat, I love them  
Love the way you wearing them I love them can  
Calvin, Iceberg,  
Sergio, I love them  
Trying to get inside of those  
Yeah Yeah Yeah_

She missed the chorus trying to figure out who keep touching her but she closed her eyes once again and began tapping her feet softly to the beat. And yet again she felt it. This time on her butt.

She didn't jerk like the other times but she simply opened her eyes to the smallest possible degree without actually having to open her eyes.

She saw an arm, one that belonged to the grinning man next to her. Her eyes widened, and so did his except he was more afraid than angry.

"You pervert!" She punched him in his stomach and he let out a loud yell, drawing attention. But Kagome punched him again, and again, and again, and again and yet again until she heard someonoe yell, "What's your problem slut?"

She whipped around to star at a guy who looked the same age as Miroku with long silver hair, golden eyes, and the dumbest looking ears she'd ever seen in her life. "Who the **hell** are you calling a slut?"

You, wench!" He glanced over at Miroku who was in a dazed state. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, sorry if I hurt your boyfriend."

"What?!" Inuyasha watched the girl in front of him who looked a bit too familiar forhim and growled. "You little bitch!"

Kagome had enough of the name calling and tackled Inuyasha to the ground, delivering a few painful punches his way.

Kikyo wasn't far behind, watching the whole thing like some horror movie which was a bit too real for her. "Oh, kami-sama," She closed her eyes and covered her face, "Why??"

---

**AN**: So, how'd ya like it? It took me forever to finish considering I don't have my computer anymore...

Juicy: Florida is steal as evil as ever

J-Boi: It's a conspiracy against the youth of America

Inu-chan: _watching them all with a weird look_

HnA: Don't hate cuz they suddenly forgot about my insult problem-

Juicy: Oh yeah!

J-Boi: About that...

HnA: GAH!!!!

Inu-chan: Just review...

HnA: _stops her moans of aggrivation to turn to readers_ Giveme at _**least**_ 10 this time... **please**


	2. The Bets and Seduction

**AN**: You guys are a bunch of jerks, 10 was and still is the stinkin' magic number and yet I only have 3... or is it four?

Inu-chan: It's just three

HnA: How wonderful!

J-Boi: I thought that would have been a bad thing

Juicy: It is, just like your stupidity

Inu-chan: It's called sarcasm

Either way, it's been a long time since I updated and-

Juicy: Its hasn't even been a a week yet

HnA: Shut up and let me finish!

I still only have 3 reviews, of course I praise those of you who have reviewed, you are just too kind, but for the other people who haven't, XP

Juicy: Is that all you have to say? _has shocked look on her face_

HnA: Yeah... I'm not gonna drive my readers away by being a bitch, I'm not you _scratches neck_

Inu-chan: Technically...

HnA: Shut up, on with the show

---

_Hidden Agendas  
By Hentai no Ai  
The Bets and Seduction__  
_  
---

"I hate you, you know that right?" Kagome glared at Miroku whlie he lay on his bed.

"I could tell from those punches." He smirked, only helping to annoy more.

"Well, Mr. Pervert, I wouldn't have tried to kill you if hadn't been copping feels."

"Your body is just too... luscious to resist." He said while letting his eyes travel over her body. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed, glaring at him.

"Why don't you stop before I use for a punching bag again, hm?"

"Because if I must be attacked for telling the truth, then so be it."

"Stop acting like it's something serious, hentai. The viewing of my body for sexual pleasureis not a right and it never will be. You'd think that after I knocked you out, you would stop acting like such a huge pervert."

"Well, since you're not gonna punch me again, it doesn't matter."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you wouldn't want to ruin my handsome face."

"Who's been lying to you?"

"Nobody, I could see it on your face when you were just checking me out."

"Well, considering I **wasn't **but trying to figure out what the _hell_ you're supposed to be, I suggest you watch yourself."

"A monk," Miroku face twisted into a thoughtful expression. "A corrupted monk..."

"Figures."

"What are you dressed up as then? A sexy little vixen?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that, "Actua-"

The door flew open, and Inuyasha walked in with a huge grin, which disappeared as he realized Kagome was still there. He pointed towards the door and said, "Out."

Kagome got up and walked towards the door while saying, "Don't worry, Inuyasha, he hasn't been cheating on you." Even though she knew that he was Kikyo's 'super sweet and super cute' boyfriend she still didn't like him him enough to stop saying he wasn't truly interested in girls.

Inuyasha watched her leave before turning towards Miroku.

"I have an idea."

"Holy shit, Hell just froze over."

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled at him. "Let's have a bet."

"What's the deal?"

"You have to say yes to whatever I tell you to do."

Miroku raised an eyebrow but agreed anyway. Inuyasha chose the dumbest things. "Okay." Miroku noticed how large Inuyasha's smile got.

"Fuck Kagome."

"Uh... _what_?"

"Fuck Kagome."

"Why?" Something was wrong here.

---

"What are you doing here?" Kagome jumped away from the door and smiled innocently at Kikyo.

"Nothing."

"Then get back in there."

"I can't, your lover boy kicked me out."

"Oh," Kikyo watched her sister for a moment then an idea popped into her head. "Kagome, how about we have a little bet?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kagome said with her silly daredevil ways.

"You can't back out now, understand?"

"Yeah, what do I have to do?"

"Kiss Miroku."

"I don't wan- wait. For how much?"

"If you kiss Miroku , on the lips and get him to kiss you back, on th e lips. I'll give you five hundred dollars."

"Hold up. Somethings up. You wouldn't give me five hundred dollars just to kiss a guy. What's the catch?"

"You have to do it in a month, and like I said, he has to kiss you back."

"And?"

And you can't tell him about the bet, knowing you, you'd tell him so you two could splt the profits."

"That was plan A, damnit."

"Oh well, don't tell him about it under any circumstances, otherwise you forfeit."

"And what happens if I do that?"

"You''l anonouce your love for him and you have to treat Inuyasha to a week of being his maid."

"_NO_!!!!?" Kikyo was already on her way downstairs, back to the party,and Kagome... Kagome wasn't very happy.

---

"She's pure evil, did you not see what she did to us?"

"Despite the fact that I didn't get much of a chance to see anything except her quick fists, I still don't think that's a good enough idea for me to take up this bet."

"Too late, you already agreed, and if you fall out you have to tell everyone you've been in love with Sesshoumaru for the past 3 years."

Miroku cringed the ansked, "What about if I win?"

"I'll give one thousand dollars." Inuyasha had gotten up off the chair Kagome sat on before and was headed towards the door."

"That's all?"

"Oh, possibly a baby too. You can't use rubbers."

"**WHAT**?!"

---

**AN**: I am a demented nut, that's obvious. I could end this here but no, no. We must let the chemistry class go on and see what type of reaction we shall get... For this chapter anyway...

---

Inuyasha jumped back whe he saw the livid look on Kagome's face, and before she decided to attack him again, he ran down the stairs.

There was seriously something wrong with her sister. She was going out with secretly gay, crazy, and rude guys, trying to make her make out with her nut job of a boyfriend's best freiend, and she was planning to take over China.

Okay, maybe she wasn't trying to be the new leader of China but who knew what insane thing Kikyo was going to do next?

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and straightened her clothes, there was no way she was going top wait on Inuyasha, not to mention she needed money for a car. Besides it was just a kiss and the hentai houshi sure wouldn't mind getting a kiss from a beautiful girl such as herself.

Kagome opened the door and walked in to see Miroku sitting on his bed with a thoughtful look on his face. She took a step forward but he didn't look up until she was right in fornt of him.

"What would you do if a guy made a bet about you?"

"Most likely kill him." She wondered if he'd overheard her conversation with Kikyo. "Why?"

"No reason. Do you think you could tell if a guy was tring to sleep with or if he just wanted to be your friend?"

"It's not that hard."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I know everything abiut guys." Kagome was lying, but he didn't know that.

Miroku smirked, "Really?" Maybe he did. And maybe he was actyally going to try and win the bet and see how much Kagome really knew.

"Really, guys are easy to read. Most of them, like my sister's lovely boyfriend, are idiots."

"What about me?"

"You are, too." Miroku smiled. "But there's a subsection in there for perverts."

"So if you're a pervert, you're automatically an idiot?"

"No, some are smart. Just not you."

Miroku pushed her onto the bed and before she sprung up and pushed him back, he was over her, his hands on either side of her body. He lowered his head centimeters away from her face before saying, "You sure about that?"

"Uh..." Kagome watched, not sure what to say or what the hell he was talking about in the first place.

He leaned closer and Kagome was surprised their lips weren't touching yet, which reminded her...

"Miroku, I forgot to..." Inuyasha stared at them, Kagome first then Miroku and turned back around, closing the door behind him.

Miroku turned back to Kagome who was struggling top get from under him.

"Get off."

"No," He layed his head on Kagome's chest and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She wiggled to get from under him but he stayed where he was.

"Going to sleep," He turned his head to look at her and glared. "And I can't do that with you moving around." He turned back before he could see Kagome shut her eyes tight and clech her teeth.

Since she knew she wasn't going anywahere soon, Kagome relaxed and kept her eyes closed, She was starting to fall asleep until she felt something (or rather someone) squeezing her breast. She opened her eyes to see Miroku grinning and squeezing. Just grinning and squeezing until she kneed him.

"Yes." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes what?" He asked while clutching his privates.

"Yes, I'm sure you're a retareded pervert." She got up and walked out the door, kicking him on the way out.

---

**AN**: There you go peoples, be happy with the freakishly long chapter. I did this for you, remember that you selfish pigs.

Inu-chan: You do know that you're not going to get many reviews -good ones anyway- just because of that cute little statement.

HnA: Actually that 'cute little statement' is proof of my maturity

J-Boi: That it's decreasing?

Juicy: That it's nonexistant?

HnA: _narrows eyes before explaining_ That it's coming out in my words. For a 13 year old you guys have to admit that I write pretty well considering that most the kids in my grade (all of which are _at least_ a year older than me) cannot write proper, worthy of even a bad review stories even if their lives depended on it.

J-Boi: She's right...

Juicy: _smirking_ Gotta agree with the runt

HnA: Just because you're somehow older than me doesn't mean you can call me a runt.

Juicy: Really, **runt**?

Inu-chan: Before the fight breaks out-

J-Boi: REVIEW TIME!!!

Inu-chan: _shakes head_ Enthusiastic fool

_punkgoddess_: You are the bomb, for you are the first to review for this story. Go you! And I hope five days is soon enough for you... _grin_

_pinksharpie_: Thanks and I just think I while or just might kill myself for being so rude as to start somehting and not finish it.

_Addanc-TSC_: You know, that's really mean. I know the best reviews are just like story summaries, short and sweet. But jeesh, you took it a bit far... Oh well, I'm grateful and thank you for reviewing anyway

HnA: AgainI **_beg_** you to give me a double digit in reviews (10 is just fine), I feel so sad without them, how the hell am I supposed to know it you guys are even reading my story if you don't review?


	3. Second Thoughts

**AN: **Oh god I feel so bad...

Juicy: You should

HnA: Must you be so mean to me? Don't you understand I already feel bad!

Juicy: Of course I understand, I just don't give a shit

J-Boi: That's some bitchy stuff right there...

Inu-chan: You really shouldn't be throwing that word around like that...

J-Boi: I know

* * *

_Hidden Agendas  
By Hentai no Ai  
Second Thoughts_

* * *

"I'll be Inuyasha's maid, I am **not** kissing that asshole!" Kagome sat across from Kikyo at WacDonalds, protesting the bet she madewith her sister. 

"Okay, but you have to tell Miroku you love him if you're giving up the bet."

"What? No! Can't I just work for Inuyasha for an extra week?" Kagome had her eyes wide as she pleaed.

"No, what I told you at the party was your consequence, either you kiss him, or tell him you fell madly in love with him while he was on top of you." Kikyo gave her sister a smile.

"That's taking it a bit far, don't you think?"

"Actually I don't. You could have declined my offer."

"You didn't exactly give me a chance..."

"I did... You just decided that it would have been a dumb bet."

Kagome sighed, "I wish I was right."

"Think Kagome, it will help you so much more."

"I do think! But you couldn't come up with a good idea if your life depended on it."

"Talking in the third person?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing next to her with Mirok behind him. "What a shame."

"The real shame isyou don't know how to mind your business and an idiot such as yourself is going out with my older sister." She smiled when he sent a glare her way.

Miroku sat down next to her, Inuyasha already cuddling with her sister.

"Could you two stop?"

"Jealous?" Kikyo asked her with a smile.

"No. Not really."

"That's too bad..." Miroku said with an odd eexpression on his face. "I could've made you feel so much better."

"Could you not be perverted for one day?"

He put a hand on his chin thoughtfully then shrugged, "Nope."

"Whatever. Move."

"I think the expression you're looking for is excuse me."

"The expression I'm looking for can't be said because they are innocent ears in here."

Miroku got up and bowed sarcastically. When he stood up again he said, " Give respect to earn it."

"I don't want your respect." She pushed him out of her way and walked out the fast food restaurant with a frown.

"I can't do this." Miroku's eyes followed Kagome until she turned a corner.

"Shouldn't've agreed to it, then."

"So you two have a bet going , too?" Kikyo asked them, noticing their conversation was going the same way she and Kagome'swent.

"'Too'"? Miroku and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"Yeah, are you two having a bet?" She aske innocently, trying to cover up her mistake.

"You know which _too_ we're talking about." , Miroku watched her intently until she finally said, "Okay, yes, Kagome and I had a bet."

"Which was?"

"That she has to kiss you by the end of the month but not too soon. Well... I didn't tell her that yet."

"For how much?"

"Five hundred dollars."

"One of my kisses is worth more than five hundred dollars!"

"Kagome doesn't know that, or care for that matter."

"Well, then I guess I'll go and tell her." He got up but Kikyo jumped up to push him back down.

"No, you can't tell her, you're not supposed to know."

"Then why did you tell me?"

Kikyo frowned, " I really don't know..."

"Got a real brainy one, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, at least I have someone."

"No wait, Ido know." Kikyo smiled. "You can make this difficult for her."

"And why would I do that?"

"I'll give you five hundred dollars."

"What is it with you people and throwing your money around?"

* * *

**AN**: This chapter was such ass I can't believe I wrote it... 

Inu-chan: It wasn't _that _bad

HnA: Shut up and let me critisize myself.

_punkgoddess_: DAMN IT! I'm sorry! I made you wait six MONTHS instead of five days!

_Lishta_: Thanks...

_Addanc-TSC_: Oh it's okay... I was the mean one this time and I feel so bad

_Amaris-11_: Actually I'm in 9th... well I'm going to 10th in september but everyone in my grade is retarded. And yes, I realize I'm not supposed to be going to the tenth grade if I'm not turning 15 until Feburary

_Fainus_: Thanks

_Moon-n-Universe-Goddess_: Thanks, I'm sorry you had to wait so long

_Animelover0111_: I don't love it anymore

_RhysDarkness_: This must have been confusing too...

_FullBlueMoon_: I know I'm slow but I don't know what you thought I would have been thinking

_dark demon goddess_: Well you did...

J-Boi: Uh... HnA can't come to the keyboard right now, she's...

Juicy: Havinga nervous breakdown

Inu-chan: Just review...


End file.
